Borderlines
by Lovelbee
Summary: Just a fluffy Dennor One-shot done quickly one fine afternoon. All nations have borderlines, but all words have multiple meanings.


One of the most beautiful scenes in life can be the ones most taken for granted by the ones who are blessed enough to witness it most often. Like the deep blue glow of soft snow falling outside of a chilled window in the home shared by the two soul-bond lovers during the dusk that comes every given day. A dusk like the one Norway was experiencing that evening. He sat appearing peacefully in a half empty bed gazing blankly through the under appreciated beauty outside. An open book laid under his palm; neglected for deeper newer thoughts. The Norwegian's mind ran from heel to crown of his Danish lover. Where he was, what he was doing, who he was with, and most importantly when he was coming home. _Soon_, he hoped, _like the Dane promised_.

As it usually went, Norway turned his back to nature's slow motion beauty and faced the crisp vacant side of the bed. Behind his eyelids he could envision the electric haired blonde in all his confident glory gazing passionately back at him, whispering sweet words before making his further move. A deep Norwegian sigh left his velvet throat as his arms found their way grasping the imaginary Dane. Though it was much shorter and softer than the real, it comforted well enough to escape realities loneliness for just a lingering moment.

Another sigh fell from Norway's rose lips as he inhaled an ever so familiar aroma that blessed the vision of Denmark into being a bit slight closer to true. Spicy, sweet, and energizing like a freshly put out fire deep in an abandoned woods. It brought back glorious memories of days Norway and Denmark spent with one another. Days to be locked away deep in his mind for not even himself to see, but a scent so bright and welcoming in such a moment of vulnerability can be the skeleton key for such thoughts hidden away.

Norway squeezed tighter and allowed the his fingertips to dance in the smooth cotton as if it were the Dane's skin he was feeling and continues to embrace the scent and wholeness of the cushion as if it were Denmark himself. The Norwegian's bare porcelain legs wrapped delicately around and tightened with every savored inhale. As rare as it was, he felt needy and damn near helpless. Oh, how he wanted him to return. But the night was dragging on so long. Back in reality he could be walking through the door any moment though in the odd fantasy Norway trapped himself in, Denmark was forever away yet, in him loving grasp all at once.

Norway's cheeks grew pink as he rubbed his heated thighs deeper. He inhaled deeper once more before sinking his teeth slightly into his moist bottom lip. His body temperature rose with every breathe of Denmark and every wondering thought. _Please_, He begged, _Come home quicker._ His gripping hands wondered for a flesh more real. The closest thing, of course, was his own.

Norway buried his face deeper into his imaginary Denmark as his fingers ran down his heated body. The soft pads of his finger tips grazed his blushed thighs. His mind ran only on his lover and what he wished was real. He dreamt of Denmark's hot bare body so tightly against his own, moist with their own sweet sweat. Their tongues dancing and exploring every inch of their sacred parts kept only for each other. He longed for the forever arousing feel of their hips grinding until it brought pain. He wished to act in his resistant way with all intentions to give just to hear his lover's plea for more and more of him. He loved it. He craved it. He needed every crease and stretch of his beloved. Deep heated breathes came in huff from Norway's mouth. His jaws struggled with every soft moan. The hand that so deeply wanted the one and only, Denmark, made do with the imagines and memories as it proceed with the personal deed.

Norway retreated to the hall bathroom to cleanse himself of all evidence. Denmark would give him shit if he ever caught him doing something such as that. It was embarrassing, though it was natural and everyone did it, it was just one of those..._personal_...things that no one need to know about. At least Norway believed so. After cleaning his hand and changing the bottoms he wore, he exclaimed the bed and, yes, Denmark's pillow for any evidence. He straightened the sheets and laid in his beginning position towards the window, continuing the neglected book.

The window's light still chilled the room in an enchanting blue sheet. Norway sat up and peered at Denmark's pillow. Boredly, he switched them, cuddling his mate's dearly and going back to the book. He could wait for Denmark now, It wasn't hard. It shouldn't be. Well, he was going to treat it like it wasn't. Even if he felt like every minute away was a slight poke of torture, Norway was keeping his desperately hidden. Who was around to see it? You never know. Soft blonde locks tickled his face before he drifter off, face buried in the scent of his distant lover.

Moments later, maybe more, the Dane entered the still house hold. Tossing bags and icy coats aside, he had only one thing on his mind. All the lights in the night fallen house were off except the one from the shared bed room. That one light guided the Dane like a diva in the limelight.

Denmark undressed quietly and reached to turn the lamp off. He stopped to smile at his sleeping beauty, carefully relocated the book and clicked the lights gone. His strong arms wrapped around his love's small frame and he planted a single kiss to the back of his neck failing not to wake him in the process.

The shorter blonde turned lazily behind him to be met with a large toothy grin and bright eyes. Only Norway himself could resist not smiling back to that face. "Hey there, Norge." Denmark whispered, kissing his forehead then lips. He could only smile wider looking at such an adorable tired face.

Norway merely stared, just barely returning the love gesture. Inside he was over joyed. Outside he was, well, Norway.

"Did you miss me, Baby?" The taller teased.

No response in words were given, but to even Denmark's small surprise, Norway rolled himself over burying his face directly into his warm chest. Only to be welcomed with strong arms and a sharp chin to nuzzle him closer.

A long while passes. A warm peaceful while that one would almost wish they can take for granted, but that'd be taking a mighty chance especially in such an active relationship such as theirs. Deep into their intimate silence, Denmark spoke in a low voice, barely above a whisper, "Hey, Norge, I don't know if you are awake or not, but I'm gonna talk anyways, Kay?"

_Wide awake. _Norway didn't move nor speak.

"Okay, so I know I've done some pretty shitty things in the forever that we've known each other, but I really think it was all worth it. It got us here, ya know? If I had been smarter and quieter and bothered you less like you wanted, I might not be holding you in my arms like this. I love this, holding you at night. It's just...I don't know, the best thing. Wow, I sound pretty fucking cheesy right now. Anyways. Well.. I'm not trying to say that I was always right or anything even though I usually am...Heh.. Hope you're asleep, Norge... I guess I'm just trying to say everything we've done and been through we went through for a reason. Cuz' What better reason is sleeping with you. Sleeping as in slumber not the other ki-...Well, I definitely mean the other kind too. I've screwed a lot of people and none of them are as great as you. ...Okay, that one came out wrong. Ha ha. Man, I had thought of this whole love speech to give you on the way here and I can't even think of it properly now. Probably because I'm so close to you again. I always act like an idiot when I'm with you. I always have. Cuz' I'm just so mind blown 'bout how lucky I am to have you. You could be with anyone. Besides being hot as hell you are just.. in generally awesome and the best ever in life. Some people wouldn't agree, but what the fuck do they know? Not you, that's for sure. Basically.. This is my attempt at a little lovey dovey romance, so.. geez. You know what I'm trying to say, Norge, I know you do. I love you. Jeg elsker dig." Denmark smiled widely staring upwards failing at trying to find the right words. Suddenly, he felt something wet on his shoulder. He stood still a bit confused momentarily. "Norge?" No answer. He moved him gently by the shoulders to look him in the face.

Cool streams of hot tears ran down Norway's cheeks.

Denmark quickly pushed him on his back and held him tightly by the forearms, "W-What's wrong?" Worry was written on every muscle on his face.

"Nothing." He refused to look at Denmark directly. Tears continues to run silently.

The pad of Denmark's thumb brushed away a few tears, "Don't cry, Norge. I want to go crazy when you cry. Mainly because I never see you do it. But still. Don't cry." He gazed at his boyfriend with the most passion and love in his eyes. Denmark caressed his cheek with his strong hand and place a small pack on him ear whispering, "You know, Norge, it'd be easier to say 'I love you' if you'd put down your borderlines."

Norway's eyes widened and more tears rolled quickly. Denmark continued to brush them away and plant small kisses upon his face which looked so delicate during this time.

_I can say it._ He thought. _But you make it so difficult._

"Norge..._I'm in love with a fairtale~ Even though it hurts~" _

_Don't. Just don't even start that. You are so tone-deaf._

"Come on, just tell me what's on your mind. I've been gone forever and you've barely said a thing to me. It might be a long shot, but I'll settle for a smile."

He glanced up at the electric blonde and allowed himself to be captured in his enthusiastic gaze.

"I'll keep singing if you don't give me something. Every night we started fighting~ Every night we fell in love~!" He emphasized the word 'love' grinning as brightly as ever. Denmark paused giving the Norwegian a chance to speak. "_No one else could make me sadder~ But no one else could lift me higher~! Ooh!"_

_..._

_"I'm in love with a fairytale even though it hurts~ Cuz' I don't care if I lose my mind~ I'm already cursed~!"_

_You make everything so difficult._

"YOU'RE _A FAIRYTAAA-"_ Norway firmly placed his hand over his lips only making the Dane smile more. "Talk to me, Norge~."

Norway mumbled slightly looking away. "Pfft. Don't be an Iceland. Just talk to me."

"Je-...Jeg elsker deg."

A wide smile only grew wide. "I freaking love you too!" He said planting a sweet kiss upon his lovers tender lips. "Nice to see you open your borders to me."


End file.
